robloxianmythhuntersfandomcom-20200213-history
RMH Development Team
"If you'd like to join the RMH Dev team, please send Jokerkid5898 a PM, and tell him what you'd like to do. '' You are by no means expected to do anything, only if you want to."'' -jokerkid5898 (via RMH Development Team) RMH Development Team is one of the side groups for Robloxian Myth Hunters, used for organizing and planning out further development of the main group, as well as its games, clothing, etc. Description "Developer Discard: zQXYgtb This is a side group for our main group, Robloxian Myth Hunters. In this group we will organize and plan out further development of the group, it's games, clothing, and anything of the sort. If you'd like to join the RMH Dev team, please send Jokerkid5898 a PM, and tell him what you'd like to do. You are by no means expected to do anything, only if you want to." History The group had been made in either spring or summer of 2018, and on June 9th of the same year, a Discord server was made for it by FatcheekThePenguin, which would also be handled by him from this point on. On June 10th, a YouTube channel for RMH was created, and an announcement about that, along with many other things, has been made on the Discord server. On June 15th, the Discord server has reached 100 members. On July 13th and 14th, respectively, the first two applications for becoming a Builder/Scripter or Graphics/Designer have launched. They were closed on July 15th, and shortly afterwards, the first few Developers were welcomed to the team. On July 16th, Robloxian Myth Hunters' Town finally came out. The applications reopened on July 21st, this time, for Lore/Writer, Builder, and Scripter. A day later, Fatcheek also started looking for a video editor for the YouTube channel. On July 30th, a new channel called #inactive-notice was created in the Discord server for Builders and Scripters, so that they could notify people about being inactive. On August 2nd, a few Developers were demoted due to disappearing without notifying anyone. The Builder/Scripter applications also reopened again, and this happened once more on August 21st. The new team members were welcomed on August 5th. On September 20th, 2018, the official RMH trailer has been released. It was edited by Superender11, the only current scripter in the group, and featured many myths' games. On September 29th, the applications for all available ranks opened again. A similar thing happened on October 21st, only this time, it was for Designers/Graphic Artists only. On November 20th, Fatcheek released a statement, saying that he can't rank people to Writer/Desginer in the group, since people are able to edit games if they have that rank. He also added that it's still possible to get the role in the Discord server. The applications closed on that day as well, and one more Builder was accepted into the team. The applications had reopened on December 22nd for Builders/Scripters, and the Discord server remained inactive until February 21st, which was when 5 new Builders got accepted to the team. Another set of applications released on June 16th, 2019 for Builders/Scripters. Ranks Low Ranks: PENDING A rank that you get after joining the group. Middle Ranks: Lore/Writer A rank for writers of the group who submitted an application and got accepted. Currently unobtainable (in the group). Clothes/Graphics Designer A rank for clothes makers/graphic designers of the group who submitted an application and got accepted. Currently unobtainable (in the group). High Ranks: Scripter A rank for scripters of the group who submitted an application and got accepted. Builder A rank for builders of the group who submitted an application and got accepted. Coordinator/Planner A rank for people who are responsible for coordinating/planning the activity of lower ranks. Head of RMH A rank for jokerkid5898. Leadership Jokerkid5898 The owner and current holder of the group. Group(s) RMH Development Team Game(s) ASDFGHJKLŞİ,45 A VIP version of the RMH town. External Links Robloxian Myth Hunters' YouTube Channel Trivia * Aside from important announcements, Fatcheek also posts sneak peeks of upcoming RMH-related games in the Discord server sometimes. * There are currently 3 people with the Coordinator/Planner rank, all of whom are Council members in the main group. Category:Myth Groups Category:Robloxian Myth Hunters Category:RMH Information